


如何救助一条人鱼

by Eudiamonia



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudiamonia/pseuds/Eudiamonia
Summary: 而此时亚瑟看到了他。他无法形容这个景象。搁浅在黑色沙滩上的人鱼上半身光滑洁白，而下身在银蓝色半透明的鱼鳞下隐约可见修长而有力的双腿。他双目在缭乱的浅金头发下紧紧闭合，而人类脖颈的位置上细小的腮腺深深浅浅呼吸着，淡红色的血液从脖子流向胸膛。





	如何救助一条人鱼

海面深蓝中流淌着灿烂的金色，夜风推打波涛攀上巨岩。  
亚瑟喜欢在坐在这水雾中嗅海风的腥咸，直到今天一尾银鱼勾引他跳下嶙峋怪石的岸边。

暗夜的浓稠中人鱼的尾拍起白色的浪，而他苍白的皮肤如万年不融的霜雪，金色的长发遮挡了他一半的脸颊，上躯精炼的肌肉线条流畅，若非他如幼鹿受伤时扬起脖颈，亚瑟的心怎会在深海悦跃动。  
他受伤了，亚瑟在水流穿梭时闻到一种冰冷的盐味，像是人类的眼泪，或者是人鱼的血液。  
这场追寻竟有些像是狩猎。

“我不会伤害你。”  
亚瑟在浅滩的水草和石垒中失去了目标。  
那一刻他的心失落到深渊之下。  
请回答我，请回答我。  
让我帮助你。

当亚瑟几乎心灰意冷走到岸上，他已经不知道自己身处何地，这里是他从未到达的一片陌生海域，海水在红色的月亮下是如葡萄酒般的深紫色，涌动起伏中妖冶诱惑而充满不可言说的危险。  
而此时亚瑟看到了他。  
他无法形容这个景象。  
搁浅在黑色沙滩上的人鱼上半身光滑洁白，而下身在银蓝色半透明的鱼鳞下隐约可见修长而有力的双腿。他双目在缭乱的浅金头发下紧紧闭合，而人类脖颈的位置上细小的腮腺深深浅浅呼吸着，淡红色的血液从脖子流向胸膛。  
在亚瑟靠近后，那双过于戒备警惕的眼猛地睁开，苍白冷峻的唇抿在一起，他眉头皱在一起无法说话出声。  
亚瑟走到他身边，他无法表达帮助的善意，于是他跪伏在他身边，吻着自己的手然后放到心口，这是通用的表示无害的动作。  
——那些有鳍的鱼是这么说的，可是这在人鱼的古老传统中，分明是求爱的象征。

浅金头发的人鱼为他大胆的“冒犯”瞪大了眼睛，他松开狠狠咬下的唇，一排深到见血的牙印印在因失血而浅色的唇上。  
“今夜我将取走你的一样东西。”  
人鱼在水下的歌神曼妙，而此刻亚瑟听出他喉间有腥甜的沙哑。

在亚瑟回神前，人鱼已经将他压在身下，一边嗅着他混杂在黑色细沙中的长发，似乎咕哝着他不喜欢黑发这种抱怨；然后他冰凉的鼻尖就凑在亚瑟的因奋力追寻而发烫的双颊上。  
人鱼看着他的眼睛，费力地将自己挪到他的身体上，鱼尾冷滑滑的触感在亚瑟的腿间逡巡，像是巡守领地高傲的主人。  
亚瑟不敢妄自动弹，他还没搞清楚人鱼伤到哪里，只能像个大型床垫任由对方舒适地趴在他身上。  
人鱼对他的气味似乎还挺满意，亚瑟听到他在自己耳边有些粗重的呼吸，喷在耳廓边引起麻酥酥的痒感，当他忍不住伸手要挠充血的耳朵时，人鱼毫不犹豫用尾巴打了他擅自动弹的右手。  
而人鱼借力撑起自己的地方很不巧合，是亚瑟湿透的T恤下的乳头。  
亚瑟勃起的地方正好顶在人鱼身躯和鱼鳞相连的地方。  
人鱼斜眺他一眼，似乎嘲笑人类毫无意志力的堕落。  
“拿你的血喂我。”

奥姆根本没有解释的必要，但看到这个鲜活温热有血液心跳温度的人，他决定还是留他一条命好了。  
毕竟亚特兰大的王嗣宽容大量。

“你是谁？”  
奥姆从可口的躯体上收回目光看了亚瑟一眼，这个人居然不害怕不恐惧？还胆敢问他是谁？  
奥姆凶狠的眼神让亚瑟有逃开或制服他的想法，但是他没有回话开始用舌头品尝亚瑟身体各个部位的肌肉。  
“这个人闻起来很好吃，舔起来也很香。”  
奥姆无意识发出了幼兽餍足的呜咽声。  
亚瑟不可避免地更硬了，他是个有正常生理需求的男性。

奥姆从温暖的脖颈游走到宽阔厚实的胸膛，乳头充血时像黑莓挺立在那里，夜风催动它们饱满成熟，奥姆含上去，然后像婴儿吃奶一样吮吸了几下。  
亚瑟发出短促的呻吟，他的手抚上人鱼狭窄的腰部，然后被流动如月光坚硬如冷铁的尾按在地上。  
人鱼似乎发现这么吸没有可口的乳汁，于是他凶狠地咬着“食物”的唇，因为亚瑟的胡须扎到了他的脸颊和鱼鳍，他甚至小小不满扇了他一个耳光。  
然而品尝人的双唇滋味真的不错，于是亚瑟快被这种惩罚和勾引的双重刺激到流泪。  
人鱼再度吻上来时，亚瑟用灵巧的舌开始以引逗的方式回击。  
奥姆尝到舌的血，他的尾巴透明层更明亮了，欢快地打着亚瑟的脚趾和脚背。

在亚瑟看来，这就是个有些暴力的深吻，比他尝过的所有味道都更好，奥姆的唇染上血色，濡湿的头发从前面掉下来两绺，白瓷的肤色映衬得他浅蓝色的眼睛像蓝宝石在黑暗中发光。  
奥姆高高在上审视了亚瑟一会儿，然后把自己滑到亚瑟身体最热的地方，他的两腿之间。  
在亚瑟短暂吐出“不……”的一个音节，奥姆已经用沾着他的血的嘴唇贴近了他的性器。  
人鱼先观察了一会儿，然后用带着薄茧的手指蹭了蹭吐翕粘液的开口，亚瑟彻把牙关咬紧了。  
就算这人鱼打算吃了他，此刻也无力停下来了。

人鱼把沾着粘液的手指放在嘴里品尝了一下，浅蓝色的眼睛看着发怔的亚瑟，在他还没有明白那个晦暗不明的眼神究竟表示什么意思时，人鱼已经含住了他的勃起。  
这可要命了。  
人鱼的牙齿蹭到他的柱身，亚瑟被尖刻的疼痛感差点刺萎缩了。  
“别……”  
奥姆发现身下的垫子肌肉紧张地绷在一起，于是吐出来那个过于大过于烫的家伙开始啃他的胯骨，还有他的大腿，一排排整齐的牙印刻在他晒得黝黑的皮肤上。  
亚瑟牵过人鱼的手，对方犹疑了一刻决定信任一下这个从始至终没有反抗的家伙。  
亚瑟用唇包住牙齿将奥姆的食指和中指含在嘴里。  
该死的他明明是在救一条生命，结果走向这么糟糕的情景。  
奥姆在尝到他的血液后恢复一些，亚瑟的手滑过他性感的锁骨，人鱼大概弄明白了亚瑟教导他“取食”的方法。  
当奥姆直接完整地吞掉他的阴茎，然后他的阴茎又从人鱼有异于人类的喉咙中光滑地溜出，亚瑟几乎毫无控制力地释放。  
奥姆显然被他失控的呼吸声取悦了，他这么反复吞咽了几次，开始同时用手指刺激底下的囊袋，揉捏按压这两个小球状的玩意儿。  
在下一个深喉中亚瑟（这是他出了第一次之外释放最快的一次）有些没有颜面地射了，但是看到人鱼将他滚烫的浊液一滴不落地尽数吞掉，还是给了人类一些分外的满足感。  
奥姆有些呛到，亚瑟的气味既不同于海生生物、也不同于陆地上那些腐臭的人类。  
奥姆吃饱了就躺在床垫上，这个宽大的垫子柔软有弹性，他还勉强钟意。  
“告诉我你的名字。”

奥姆颇慵懒地抬眼看了自己的食物一眼，然后用尖尖的侧牙咬了咬他的喉结。人鱼没有这样的分化，他在亚瑟的嘶嘶声中换成了亲柔地吻。  
等亚瑟过了不应期，奥姆鱼鳞覆盖的透明层也完全消退了。

亚瑟忽然想起巨乌贼在欺负尖鳍鱼时被他抓到时提到过某种人鱼的特性，它们的鱼尾会在遇到欢爱时分开，如果有谁将精液灌入它们的下体，它们的鱼尾就会永久变成双腿。  
亚瑟忽然有一个强烈的愿望，留住这条人鱼，让他永远属于他。  
然而奥姆很快变回了人鱼的模样，他用鱼鳍打了打亚瑟的脸，吻了吻他的脚背，然后跃回了大海。

“告诉我你的名字！”  
亚瑟在陌生的海域呼唤。  
直到黎明。


End file.
